Amador Radcliff
"They say the best defense is a good offense, but with the BEST offense, who needs defense?” Disadvantages: Split Personality – Being forced to fight for his life in the arena for the past many years has lead to Amador developing a second personality to relieve the stress and trauma he's suffered. While his second personality is active, Amador becomes a battle hardened fighter who will do anything to save himself. This second personality emerges when Amador is involved in violence or feels threatened. Manic – While in his split personality, Amador occasionally experiences severe fits of mania, especially when involved in battle. During these fits Amador becomes extremely energetic and enters a frenzy while requiring very little rest to feel fully rested, however he also becomes irritable and reckless in battle. Sociopath – Amador being forced into killing so many has led to his split personality being a sociopath. While his second personality is active Amador only cares about himself and things that benefit him, he has little to no care for others and completely loses any form of moral compass. Since normally Amador is good-natured and cares or others this aspect of his split personality causes him internal turmoil as he acknowledges the acts he performed while out of control. Back-story: As a young boy growing up, Amador enjoyed spending time at the docks and learning to work on ships and learn to fight. His large size allowed him to start more difficult training earlier than most boys and by age 10 Amador had already learned many things about how to build and work on ships. He also became an adept fighter and grew strong enough to easily wield greatswords few others were able to even carry. At age 16 Amador got the opportunity to become an apprentice shipwright aboard a departing merchant ship. Although he learned much more about ships, he spent a majority of his time training in fighting to help defend and protect the ship. As he worked he eventually grew strong enough to wield large greatswords single-handed and became an accomplished shipwright that no longer required a master. However, it was around this time the merchant ship was attacked and overwhelmed. The raiders murdered the entire crew other than Amador and took him captive as they left the ship a sinking wreckage. After being taken captive Amador spent many years as a prisoner being forced to do work. The constant torture and suffering caused Amador to change. Being forced to fight and murder so many people just for his survival caused him to develop a second personality. This personality was a cold, relentless sociopath with no feelings of empathy and virtually no moral compass while also suffering fits of mania. For the past two years Amador has been forced to fight for his life in a strange arena. While in the arena he developed his own twin greatswords Blut and Sauger. Blut is a powerful sword with rockets along the back fueled by the blood of those Amador has defeated, while Sauger is simply a large powerful greatsword Amador wields in his off-hand. These swords can be fused into the powerful greatsword BlutSauger which Amador will only use in the most difficult of fights. Amador currently stands the champion of the arena and has slaughtered all who have crossed his path. Category:Crewmates Category:Starbucks Category:Marines